The Sleeping Bag
by The Malfoy Team
Summary: BONUS EN LIGNE ! Harry, Draco, un sac de couchage ... Mais que peut-il se passer ? Ou que faire quand un directeur tordu a eu une idée tout aussi tordue ? OS en plusieurs parties !
1. Chapter 1

**Nymphadora Burd **: Hey comment ça va tout le monde ?? On espère qu'on vous a pas trop manqué !!

**AngelRyetDevilDray : **Quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes fières de vous présentez notre nouvelle fic !!

**Nymphadora Burd : **Hey oui, en tant que membres permanents de The Malfoy Team, cette tâche nous a été déléguée. Pour plus d'information sur notre groupe d'auter aller voir notre bio et ...

**AngelRyetDevilDray : **Et le plus important LISEZ NOS FICS!! (et laissez des reviews !!)

**Nymphadora Burd : **ENFIN BREF !! L'idée de cette fic a germé dans mon esprit pervers, lors de ma soirée d'anniversaire, te souviens tu cher Lucius ?

**AngelRyetDevilDray : **Parfaitement, bien que cette soirée remonte au moi d'Otobre dernier, ahhhhhhhhhhh. Il nous en aura fallu du temps pour mettre sur pied cette fic. Donc nous espérons de tous coeur qu'elle vous plaira et** BONNE LECTURE !!**

**The Sleeping Bag **

_**By The Malfoy Team **_

_**Harry, Draco, un sac de couchage … mais que peut-il se passer ??**_

« N'y pense même pas Potter ! »

« Comment ça Malfoy ?! Je l'ai vu en premier ! »

« Hin hin ! Erreur Potter, JE l'ai vu en premier, avant que tes yeux de Balafré ne se posent sur CE sac! »

« Ne commence pas Malfoy ! Sinon je vais vraiment finir par m'énerver ! »

« Oh ! Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Sortir ta baguette magique et me lancer des sorts ? Ou encore pire : appeler Weasmoche et Granger comme ça vous allez vous y mettre à trois pour me stupéfier ? Oh ! Au secours Papa, le Petit Pote Potter va s'énerver ! »

« Comme tu peux être pathétique Malfoy ! »

« Venant de toi Potter, je prends ça comme un compliment ! »

« FERMEZ VOS BIP DE GUEULES ET RENTREZ DANS CE BIP DE SAC DE COUCHAGE ! »

_Harry et Draco s'entre-regardèrent__. _

« Bon puisqu'on n'a pas le choix Potter, je vais devoir te supporter pendant toute une nuit entière … Enfer et damnations ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ?? »

« Tu sais Malfoy, la connerie, ça finit toujours par payer ! »

« Ben alors … pourquoi t'es pas encore mort ? »

« VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES OU QUOI ?? On s'entend même plus penser ! »

« Ah, parce que tu penses maintenant Blaise ?! Elle est très bonne celle là, pourtant c'est pas le premier avril aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Si j'étais toi, Draco, je me la FERMERAIS, parce que je te jure qui si je me lève, je te refais « la chose » qui t'as cloué au lit pendant UNE SEMAINE ENTIERE l'année dernière !! »

« Putain Potter, rentre dans ce sac ! »

« Quoi ?! Il est vraiment si … »

« Oui il l'est ! Donc bouge tes fesses de Garçon qui A Survécu si tu ne veux pas devenir Le Garçon Tué Par Blaise Zabini ! »

_Après un « bref « instant de panique, nos deux protagonistes s'installent ENFIN dans le sac de couchage. _

« Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris au vieux Dumby ? Il en a d'autres des idées comme ça ? Dormir dans un sac de couchage pour s'entraîner à la vie moldue … Et mon cul c'est un patacitrouille ?! »

« Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur le fait que tu parles beaucoup de tes fesses et celles des autres, Malfoy. »

« Evidemment ! Mes fesses sont superbes ! Par contre les tiennes … »

« QU'EST-CE QU'ELLES ONT MES FESSES MALFOY ?! Finis ta phrase … Ou alors tu t'es finalement rendu compte que d'insulter les autres c'est mal, et tu vas ENFIN t'excuser ! Quoi que dans ton cas, on peut toujours espérer ! »

« Arrête de rêver Potter ! On n'est pas dans un conte de fées ! »

« Rêver n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, Malfoy ! »

« Oui, mais on dirait que penser ne te vas pas très bien Potter, tu ferais mieux de te taire ou tu vas abîmer les quelques neurones qui te servent de cerveau !! »

« … »

« Le Petit Pote Potter nous aurait-il déjà laissé ? Serait-il enfin mort ?? … ALLELOUIA ! Merlin a ENFIN entendu mes prières !! »

« La ferme Malfoy !! »

« Ouah ! Quel sens de la répartie Potter, là tu m'impressionnes !! »

« Malfoy, personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un con, doublé d'un imbécile et le tout triplé d'un immense vantard ?? »

« Non on me dit surtout que je suis un beau gosse, et il n'ont pas tords, doublé d'un charmeur, et le tout triplé d'un superbe étalon ! Pourquoi, t'es jaloux Potter ? »

« Pff… Plutôt mourir que d'être poursuivi par une dizaine de centaine de filles tous les jours. »

« Elles peuvent toujours courir parce que le Malfoy en question est et sera définitivement gay ! »

« Est-ce que le Malfoy parle toujours de lui à la troisième personne ?? Non, parce que c'est affligeant … »

« Non il le fait seulement pour énerver un grand brun très stupide. Tu ne le connaîtrais pas par hasard ? Il s'appelle Harry quelque chose … »

« … »

« … »

« Dooooooooonc, tu es gay ? »

« Puisque ton cerveau semble être parti faire un TRES TRES long voyage, Potter, je vais faire simple pour que même TOI tu puisses comprendre : MOI GAY ; MOI AIMER HOMMES. C'est bon, ça passe là ?! »

« … Et tu dis ça sans aucune gêne ? »

« Et oui Potter, sans aucune gêne. J'aime péter des culs et me faire péter le mien par la même occasion ; je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir honte. »

« Malfoy tu es ignoble ! »

« Mais non Potty, si je te dis ça c'est parce que tu es le prochain cul sur ma liste. »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« C'est bon Potter, je déconnais tu peux dire quelque chose ! Humour, tu connais ? HUMOUR HA HA HA ! »

« … »

« Allons Potter, tu ne crois tout de même pas que le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard irait jusqu'à s'abaisser à vouloir l'Eboueur du Château ? Ne me fais pas rire ! »

« ET ON PEUT SAVOIR QUI EST L'EBOUEUR DU CHATEAU ? »

« Mais voyons c'est évident : c'est toi. »

« Oui et bah sache qu'en tant qu'éboueur j'ai quelques mal à tuer LE RAT DU CHATEAU ! »

« ET ON PEUT SAVOIR QUI EST LE RAT POTTER ?! »

« Mais voyons c'est évident : c'est toi. »

« Quoi !! Moi un RAT ?! Tu m'as bien regardé Potter ? NON, la véritable question est : est-ce que tu t'es bien regardé AVANT d'insulter les gens ! »

« Oui, je me suis bien regardé, et TOI aussi j'ai pu te voir, sinon je n'aurai jamais pu faire cette description si précise de TOI, Malfoy ! »

« OUI ET BAH … Attends une minute ! Ça veut dire que tu m'as maté ?! »

« QUOI ?! J'n'ai jamais dit ça Malfoy, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités ! »

« Réfléchis une seconde Potter … Oups, j'avais oublié dans ton cas c'est impossible ; quoi qu'il en soit, un rêve où TU apparaîtrais, ce ne serait plus un rêve mais un cauchemar ! »

« ENFIN BREF, je ne t'ai PAS maté ! »

« Oh mais il n'y a aucune honte à avoir Potter ! Je reconnais moi-même que je suis un très beau spécimen ! »

« … »

« Ah ! Saint Potter qui regarde des garçons ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre maintenant ! »

_Un air de profonde perversité s'était affiché sur le visage de Draco tandis que Harry le regardait avec un air dubitatif, se demandant ce que Malfoy voulait dire par « bien s'entendre »_

« Premièrement Malfoy : BAH ! Et deuxièmement : C'ETAIT QUOI CE SOUS ENTENDU SALASSE ! Et enfin : BAH ! »

« Allons Potter ne sois pas dégoûté par ta profonde nature (je sais, c'est dur) : tu aimes le mecs, n'en ai pas honte ! »

« TU DELIRES MALFOY ! Je suis CENT POUR CENT hétéro ! »

« Ah bon ? Alors énumérons le nombre de fille avec lesquelles tu es sortie, tu veux bien Potter : tout d'abord tu es « sorti » avec Cho Chang »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait des guillemets avec tes mains à « sortir » ! »

« Potter ! Essaye de réfléchir ! Un rendez vous loupé avec une fille, c'est tout sauf sortir ! »

« Bon c'est vrai … MAIS AU FAIT : on peut savoir comment TU es au courant pour Cho et moi, Malfoy ! »

« Je pense que la question que tu devrais te poser est : qui à Poudlard n'es pas au courant ? »

« … »

« Ensuite il y a eu les quelques mois où tu es sorti avec Weasmoche femelle, mais tu l'a larguée pour aller « sauver le monde » »

« JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU METS DES GUILLEMETS A SAUVER LE MONDE ?! »

« Bah honnêtement, Potty … On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu as servi à quelque chose… »

« AH OUAIS ! ET on peut savoir QUI a détruit Voldemort pendant que MONSIEUR était tranquillement chez lui, les fesses bien au chaud avec les MANGEMORTS ?! »

« EH ! Moi aussi j'ai participé, mais de l'intérieur, je me suis déjà justifié devant Dumby, donc je n'ai pas à le faire devant toi … ET MAINTENANT qui est-ce qui parle des fesses des autres, hein qui ? »

« … »

« …Tout ça pour dire que tu est gay ! »

« MALFOY JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! »

« Alors POURQUOI tu n'as pas repris avec Weasmoche femelle une fois que tu avais fini de « sauver le monde » ? »

« Malfoy, je te jure que si tu mets encore une fois des guillemets à : sauver le monde, je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

« Bon d'accord, Potty, mais répond à la question ! »

« Je … ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est ma vie privée ! »

« L'excuse typique des hétéros qui ne veulent pas admettre qu'ils sont gay ! »

« BON ! Que faut-il que je fasse pour te persuader que je ne suis pas gay Malfoy ? »

_Draco lui lança alors un regard lubrique. _

« Malfoy, si tu penses à ce que je crois que tu penses, tu peux toujours aller te faire … »

« Enculé, ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà fait ! »

« … »

« Non, mais plus sérieusement, il y a un test pour savoir si tu es gay ou pas. Il y a trois questions et une bonus au cas où tu échouerais, comme c'est TOI, je peux déjà savoir que tu auras besoin de la question bonus. »

« Malfoy continue comme ça et je te jure que tu vas.. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Alors première question : si tu devais choisir entre une table et une chaise, qu'est-ce que tu prendrais ? »

« Euh … Bah une chaise on peut s'asseoir dessus mais on est tout seul, alors qu'une table c'est plus pour un groupe … Alors je vais dire une table ! »

« Deuxième question : tu es plus, chocolat ou fraise ? »

« Chocolat ! Sans aucune hésitation »

« Et enfin la dernière question : quand les garçons se changent dans le dortoir tu regardes ou pas ? »

« Je … je _suppose_ que je regarde ! »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est … »

« QUOI MALFOY ! C'est quoi la réponse de ton test à la noix ? »

« C'est incroyable ! J'avais raison : TU ES GAY ! »

« QU.. QUOI ! ET je peux savoir en quoi mes réponses à tes questions stupides permettent de dire que je suis GAY ! »

« Tout d'abord, tu as répondu : la table. Et chacun sait qu'une table est beaucoup plus pratique pour des gay qu'une chaise »

« … »

« POTTER T'ES UN DEMEURE À QUEL POINT ! La table on peut s'y agripper et se faire allongé dessus pendant que notre amant est un train de … »

« PAS UN MOT DE PLUS MALFOY ! Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir ! Mais à la deuxième question j'ai répondu chocolat ! Il n'y a rien de pervers dans du chocolat ! »

« Mais il faut tout lui expliquer à Saint Potter ! Le chocolat une fois fondu on peut l'étaler sur le torse de son amant, et même au delà, pour pouvoir ensuite le l… »

« STOP ! Tais-toi Malfoy ! … Merci beaucoup, à cause de toi je ne pourrais plus regarder du chocolat sans penser à tes délires de pervers ! »

« Merci du compliment Potter… Mais je n'en ai fini avec toi ; à la dernière question tu as dis que tu regardais les mecs dans ton dortoir ?! »

« J'ai dit : je SUPPOSE, Malfoy, tu c'est ce que ça veux dire ! »

« Ouais c'est ça, quoi que tu me diras, il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose à mater, entre Weasmoche et Londubat ! Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons… Mais Thomas est pas mal, surtout qu'il ne m'a pas dit non la semaine dernière… »

« QUOI ?! TU AS COUCHE AVEC DEAN ! »

« Oui, et pour tout te dire, il atteint l'orgasme plus vite que prévu.. »

_Harry regardait à présent Draco la bouche grande ouverte, comme ci ce dernier c'était mis à danser la salsa tout nu._

« Quoi Potter ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est le mot orgasme que tu ne comprends pas ! Est-ce de ma faute si tu n'en as jamais eu un ? »

« … »

« QUOI ? TU NE REPLIQUES PAS ! Sa veut dire que tu n'as JAMAIS eu d'orgasme ! Par la barbe de Merlin, je savais que t'étais un Saint, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point là ! ET est-ce que au moins tu as déjà eu un rapport sexuel ? »

« … »

« **C'EST PAS VRAI ! POTTER EST VIERGE !!** »

« **MAIS VAS-Y CRIE PLUS FORT MALFOY !** Je suis sur que TOUTE la Grande Salle ne t'a pas entendu ! »

« … »

« … »

« Allons Potter, ne me dit pas que tu es sérieux ! »

« Même si le concept de la virginité t'échappe Malfoy, je suis toujours vierge aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître … et puis c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Tu sais, Potter, j'aime bien aider les jeunes poulains à devenir des étalons ! Ça sert toujours de bien savoir comment utiliser sa baguette ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malfoy ? T'as oublié que j'avais eu un Optimal à mon examen de 5ème année ?? »

« … Potter, répond franchement : c'est moi ou t'es con ? Quand je te parlais de_ baguette_, j'évoquais LA CHOSE qui entre tes jambes, celle qui prouve que tu es un homme ! »

« … »

« Rassure moi Potter, tu es un homme ? »

« OUI, je suis un homme Malfoy ! »

_Ce dernier lui lança de nouveau un regard lubrique._

« ET NON MALFOY, je ne te prouverai pas de _**cette **_manière que je suis un homme ! »

« Ah … Quel dommage … Je vais donc aller devoir chercher la preuve par moi-même ! »

« … **MALFOY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !! … RETIRE TA MAIN DE **_LA _**TOUT DE SUITE !!** »

**Harry va t-il réussir à se sortir de cette situation et à prouver à Draco qu'il n'est pas gay ??**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre **

**de **

**THE SLEEPING BAG !!**

**p-s : dite si sa vous a plu ou non et pourquoi ??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nymphadora Burd : **Comment ça va tout le monde ?! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !!

**AngelRyetDevilDray : **Evidemment qu'ils ont passé une bonne semaine, il ne pouvait en être autrement après avoir lu notre fic !

**Nymphadora Burd **: Je vois que la modestie t'étouffe toujours autant cher Lucius !! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews super sympa !!

**AngelRyetDevilDray : **Ouais, cette idiote de Nymphadora était toute excitée en les lisant, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter : « oh les gens sont sympa !! »

**Nymphadora Burd (foudroie sa collègue du regard) : **ENFIN BREF !!** BONNE LECTURE **

**The Sleeping Bag**

**Partie II **

**By The Malfoy Team **

……………

« Rassure moi Potter, tu es un homme ? »

« OUI, je suis un homme Malfoy ! »

_Ce dernier lui lança de nouveau un regard lubrique._

« ET NON MALFOY, je ne te prouverai pas de _**cette **_manière que je suis un homme ! »

« Ah … Quel dommage … Je vais donc aller devoir chercher la preuve par moi-même ! »

« … **MALFOY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !! … RETIRE TA MAIN DE **_LA _**TOUT DE SUITE !!** »

« Draco, si tu veux le baiser, met AU MOINS un sortilège de silence. On n'est pas obligé d'entendre vos ébats en direct ! »

« Ah oui merci Blaise, j'avais oublié ! »

« HE ! UNE SECONDE ! On peut savoir qui va baiser qui ! »

« Mais c'est évident Potter ! Moi avec Toi ! »

_Harry poussa alors un cri qui réveilla toute la Grande Salle. _

« Wah Potter ! T'as de la voix ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand je t'aurais fait atteindre le 16ème ciel ! »

« Que ce soit clair Malfoy, _**JAMAIS**_, et je répète, _**JAMAIS**_ nous n'aurons de rapport sexuel ! »

« C'est fou comme « rapport sexuel » sonne très sexy dans ta bouche ! Et puis il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! »

« … »

« Et puis au pire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? Tu vas juste te faire dépuceler, tu vas éprouver la plus grande joie de ta vie, et tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine … ET ALORS ? Ça ne changera en rien nos rapports quotidiens : on se vouera toujours une haine mutuelle, sauf que l'un de nous deux aura pété le cul de l'autre ! Mais je le dis et je le répète : ET ALORS ? »

« Si tu penses que je suis d'accord pour que ma première expérience sexuelle est lieu avec un dégénéré comme toi, alors là Malfoy tu t'es mis le doigt dans l'œil, et ce jusqu'au coude ! »

« En général mon doigt je préfère le glisser dans une autre partie de mon anatomie ! »

« … Cette discussion n'a ni queue ni tête, je préfère laisser tomber. Bonne nuit Malfoy ! »

_Harry se mit dans une position plus confortable pour dormir, de ce fait Draco ne voyait plus que le dos que d'Harry. Cependant, le Serpentard lui n'était pas du tout prompt à laisser tomber, il était sur que Potter était gay et il allait tout faire pour le lui faire admettre. C'est donc, bien décidé à exaspérer au plus au point le Gryffondor, que Draco se mit à caresser du bout des doigts les cheveux du Survivant. _

« Malfoy ! Dans « bonne nuit » qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas ? »

« Oh ces bons Potter ne monte pas sur tes grands Sombrals ?!(on dit pas des sombraux ?! lol) Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais te poser quelques questions. »

« Si ça à un quelconque rapport avec mes fesses ou autre je ne répondrai pas ! »

« Voyons Potter ! Pour qui me prends tu ?! »

« Mais pour le dépravé que tu es voyons, pour qui d'autre ? »

« ENFIN BREF ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es toujours vierge ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresse à ça ? »

« Oh allez c'est bon Potter ! Et puis au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, j'adore t'embêter ! »

_Harry eut un maigre sourire à la réplique de Draco ; ce dernier, soit disant en passant, continuait de lui caresser les cheveux du bout des doigts. Le Gryffondor, lui, trouvait ce mouvement doux et sensuel, et le fait de savoir que c'était Malfoy qui le faisait était doublement excitant. Donc, après un long moment de silence, durant lequel Harry profita des doigts de Draco, il finit par répondre : _

« Eh bien pour te dire la vérité Malfoy, on va dire que je n'ai pas encore trouvé de personne assez spécial avec qui j'aurais envie de le faire… »

« C'est peut-être parce que tu places la barre trop haut ! »

_Vexé par la remarque de Malfoy, Harry fit brusquement volte-face et planta son regard dans celui du Serpentard. _

« Ah parce que tu as donné ta virginité au premier venu, Malfoy ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille Potter ! Non, tout ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu trouves quelqu'un qui te plait, et que vous vous entendez plutôt bien, tu peux sauter le pas ! »

« Et ça ne compte pas pour toi d'être amoureux ?! »

« Bien sur Potter, tout t'es toujours mieux quand on est amoureux et … EH ! Tu ne saurais pas amoureux de quelqu'un par hasard ?! »

« Euh … NON »

_En disant cela, Harry était devenu plus rouge que jamais, et Draco lui lança un regard soupçonneux. _

« Ça c'est un non qui veut dire oui Potter ! »

« NON Malfoy je ne suis amoureux de PERSONNE ! »

« Tu mens Potty, s'est écrit sur ton visage : tu es amoureux !! »

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Bien sur que si ! »

« Si ça se trouve, tu dis non parce qu'en fait c'est de MOI dont tu es amoureux, Potter !! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu … »

_Harry ne finit pas sa phrase et fit de nouveau volte-face à Malfoy : cette fois ci il était VRAIMENT rouge, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. _

« Potter par pitié dis moi que NON ! Dis moi que c'est une blague !! »

« … »

« NON ! T'es sérieux ? Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ? »

« … »

« Non, je suis sur que c'est une blague, c'est ça ? Hein Potter ? »

« … »

« Potter ? »

« … »

« **Tu pourrais au moins REPONDRE quand je te parle !!** »

_Plus énervé que jamais, Draco prit l'épaule du Survivant, et voulut l'obliger à se retourner, mais Harry lui ne voulait pas ; ils luttèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Draco perdit patience et il tira de toutes ses forces, et lorsque Harry fut retourné, il se mit à califourchon sur lui. A présent c'était Draco le maître de la situation, et Harry fut bien obliger de le regarder. _

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Malfoy ?! »

« Ferme la Potter ! Maintenant c'est MOI qui pose les questions, DONC tu vas répondre à la plus essentielle de toute : es tu oui ou non amoureux de moi ? »

« … »

« Potter, si tu ne me réponds pas je te jure sur la tombe de Merlin que tu vas vraiment regretter que Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'es pas tué !! »

« Et si je répond oui qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

_Le Survivant avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur un ton de défi sans vraiment penser aux conséquences que cela aurait sur Malfoy. Malheureusement, le Serpentard fut désarçonné par ces paroles et il descendit d'Harry, et se réinstalla dans sa partie du sac de couchage, comme si ce simple geste pouvait le protéger des paroles du Gryffondor. Cependant, Harry, lui, était bien décidé de ne pas en rester là. _

« Alors Malfoy, maintenant tu l'as ta réponse qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« … »

« Tu ne trouves absolument rien à dire ? »

« LA FERME POTTER ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, t'es un dégonflé ! »

« Moi ? Un dégonflé ?! Excuse moi, mais ce n'est pas MOI qui suis tombé amoureux de mon pire ennemi ! »

« Ah parce qu'en plus c'est de ma faute ! »

« BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! Tu pouvais être amoureux de n'importe qui, mais pas DE MOI ! »

« Tu penses qu'on peut contrôler ce genre de choses, Malfoy ? Ça prouve que tu n'y connais absolument rien ! Et je te signale, au passage, que c'est aussi de TA faute ! »

« QUOI !! MA FAUTE ?? »

« **EH OUI TA FAUTE ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS D'AUSSI BEAU YEUX, PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS TOMBE AMOUREUX DE TOI ! SI TU NE ME FAISAIS PAS RIRE AVEC TES BLAGUES DE SERPENTARD, PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS TOMBE AMOUREUX DE TOI ! ET SI TU N'ETAIS PAS AUSSI CHARISMATIQUE, PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE SERAIS PAS TOMBE AMOUREUX DE TOI ! DONC TU VOIS, C'EST AUSSI DE TA FAUTE !** »

« … »

« … »

« Potter, j'ai rêvé ou tu m'as fait une déclaration ? »

« Euh …. Je crois que je t'en ai fais une …… Pourquoi ça te gêne ? »

« Disons ce que je ressens est proche du dégoût et loin de la répugnance. »

« … »

« Non, je rigole Potter, et puis comme tu l'as dit mes blagues de Serpentard te font rire, non ? »

« HA HA HA … Malfoy, j'étais très sérieux, ça te gêne oui ou non ? »

« On va juste dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est pas comme si on me faisait des déclarations d'amour tout les jours ! … Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ça m'arrive tous les jours ! »

« MALFOY ARRETE AVEC TES BLAGUES ! J'ESSAIE DE PARLER D'UN SUJET SERIEUX ! »

« Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tout ce charisme c'est trop pour une seule personne ! Dès fois ça devient dur à contenir et il faut que ça sorte !! »

_Cette fois-ci, le Survivant sourit. _

« Ah tu vois Potty ! J'ai réussi à te faire sourire ! »

« … »

« Potter, tu pourrais dire quelque chose sauf si tu as décidé d'avoir les capacités physiques et mentales d'un céleri, ce qui voudrait dire que tu pourrais devenir intelligent ! »

« Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêté de dire des bêtises, donc en somme d'être toi, pendant au moins 30 secondes ?! »

« Nan ! …Attend j'ai rêvé où tu m'a appelé par mon prénom ? »

« … Il y a un début à tout »

« Tu n'a peut-être pas tort,_ Harry_ »

« Tu vois toi aussi tu t'y mets !! »

« Oui, mais pour moi tu sauras toujours mon petit _balafré chéri_ »

« … Par pitié dis moi que tu ne m'appelleras _**plus**_comme _**ça**_ quand ce sera plus sérieux entre nous !! »

« Que veux tu dire par plus sérieux entre nous ?? Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes !! Je te signale qu'on ne sort même pas ensemble !! »

« Ouais … mais je me disais … que peut-être … »

« Il y aurait moyen de moyenner ?? »

« Eh bien oui, c'est à peut prêt ça … »

« Laisse moi réfléchir Harry … »

_Draco était à présent assit en tailleur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se grattant le menton du main, comme si il avait voulut imité Dumbledore quand ce dernier était en mode « réflexion intense » ; Harry, lui, pour sa part, était en train de regarder Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco finit ENFIN par répondre : _

**_Quelle sera la réponse de Draco ? _**

**_Les rapports de nos deux ennemis préférés vont enfin évoluer ?!_**

**_Vous le saurez dans la troisième et dernière partie de _**

**_THE SLEEPING BAG !!_**

**_ps : vous connaissez la formule "submit review go !!" lol_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nymphadora Burd : Hey comment ça va tout le monde ?! **

**AngelRyetDevilDray : Nous vous remercions d'abord pour TOUTES vos reviews, et nous tenons à nous excuser pour notre retard !**

**Nymphadora Burd : Oui c'est en partie ma faute : j'ai été malade, j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire, mon ordi m'a lâché … MAIS le pus important c'est que le dernier chapitre sois là !**

**AngelRyetDevilDray : Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !!**

**The Sleeping Bag**

**Troisième et dernière partie**

« Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de dire des bêtises, donc en somme d'être toi, pendant au moins 30 secondes ?! »

« Nan ! …Attend j'ai rêvé où tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? »

« … Il y a un début à tout »

« Tu n'a peut-être pas tort,_ Harry_ »

« Tu vois toi aussi tu t'y mets !! »

« Oui, mais pour moi tu seras toujours mon petit _balafré chéri_ »

« … Par pitié dis-moi que tu ne m'appelleras _**plus**_ comme _**ça**_ quand ce sera plus sérieux entre nous !! »

« Que veux-tu dire par plus sérieux entre nous ?? Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes !! Je te signale qu'on ne sort même pas ensemble !! »

« Ouais … mais je me disais … que peut-être … »

« Il y aurait moyen de moyenner ?? »

« Eh bien oui, c'est à peut prêt ça … »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir Harry … »

_Draco était à présent assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, se grattant le menton d'une main, comme si il avait voulut imité Dumbledore quand ce dernier était en mode « réflexion intense » ; Harry, lui, pour sa part, était en train de regarder Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco finit ENFIN par répondre : _

« Si on sort ensemble, je serais obligé de me coltiner les énergumènes de Gryffondor qui te servent d'amis, j'ai nommé Granger et la Belette ?? »

« Ils ont des noms tu sais !! »

« Oui ou non ? »

« Eh bien tu ne seras pas vraiment obligé … »

« OUI OU NON ? »

« OUI. »

« Evidemment tu vas vouloir crier sur tous les toits qu'on est ensemble, donc je vais devoir répondre à des questions assez gênantes sur MA vie privée ?? »

« … Euh … oui… Je suppose … »

« Et bien entendu, tu vas vouloir qu'on sorte et JE vais devoir payer !! »

« Eh ! Pour qui tu m'as pris, Draco !! Je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'être entretenu !! »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit chéri ! … Et qu'est-ce que J'AI en échange de devoir subir tout ça ?? »

« Eh bien, je t'aime et … »

_Draco lança alors un regard à Harry qui voulait clairement signifier « et alors ? ». Vexé, Harry trouva alors une autre solution ; prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha du Serpentard, et sans prévenir, le poussa et se mit sur lui. _

« Je peux trouver des tas de façons de te montrer mon amour, Draco … »

« Hmm … Ne me tente pas … »

« Ou sinon quoi ? »

« Tu risques de perdre ta virginité dans les 5 prochaines secondes à venir ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas ?! »

« Ah tu crois ça ! Tu n'as même pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable ! »

_Bien décidé à « joindre le geste à la parole », Draco reprit le contrôle de la situation en se mettant sur Harry. Il regarda une fraction de seconde dans les yeux verts émeraude du Gryffondor ; puis il captura ses lèvres. Au contact, des lèvres du Serpent sur les siennes, Harry retint un gémissement : on ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon là. _

_Les lèvres du Serpentard avaient un goût divin et sa langue était en train d'explorer la bouche d'Harry d'une façon des plus sensuelles. Cependant, le blond quitta la bouche du brun pour aller se nicher dans sa gorge, où il déposa un baiser brûlant : le Gryffondor n'y tint plus, le prénom de son amant jaillit de ses lèvres._

« Je rêve où tu m'as appelé ? »

« Non tu ne rêve pas, mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! »

« Ça m'a l'air on ne peut plus clair, non ?! »

« … »

« Je déclare officiellement que Draco Malfoy sort avec Harry Potter ! »

« TU PEUX REPETER ! »

_En guise de réponse, Draco déposa un autre baiser sur le cou du Gryffondor, en faisant bien traîner sa langue sur la clavicule d'Harry. Puis, il planta son regard gris acier dans les yeux de son tout nouvellement petit ami et dit : _

« J'espère que tu es prêt car je t'amène au 7ème ciel ! »

_A l'entente de cette phrase, Le Survivant rougit de la tête au pied, déglutit avec difficulté et dit : _

« … Bien que tu sois incroyablement beau et que tu ais l'air doué en la matière, je te préviens tout de suite : il hors de question que je perde ma virginité ce soir, et qui plus est, dans un sac de couchage ! »

« Tu sais, il existe de multiples façons de _s'amuser _sans pour autant passer à l'action ; alors tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, mon petit balafré chéri ! Donc t'es près ? »

« Je suppose que c'est une question de rhétorique … même si je ne suis pas près, tu le feras quand même ? »

« C'est qu'il en a dans la tête le petit pote Potter ! Ou alors c'est l'intelligence qui t'étouffe ou pour être plus exact : c'est le Draco qui t'étouffe ! »

« Draco, accorde-moi une faveur s'il te plaît »

« _Tes désirs sont des ordres …_ »

« FERME-LA ! ET dépêche-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire avant que je ne décide de le faire à ta place ! »

« Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, je n'ai plus qu'à te laisser faire alors ! »

_Draco descendit de sur Harry, et s'allongea à côté de lui et le gratifia d'un regard qui voulait clairement signifier «bah j'attends !! Ne me laisse pas poiroter !! » ; Face aux attentes du Prince de Serpentard, le Survivant rougit encore plus (enfin si c'était possible) et s'interrogea intérieurement sur ce qu'il devait faire, car après tout, sa vie sexuelle se résumait au néant … _

_Le regard décidément moqueur du blond ne l'aidant pas vraiment (non, tu crois ??), Harry resta sans rien faire pendant plusieurs minutes, quand Draco lâcha un soupir : _

« Je suppose que c'est ENCORE MOI qui vais devoir tout faire !! »

« … »

« Je vais interpréter ce silence par un oui … »

« … »

« Whah !! T'as décidé de préserver ta voix pour tout à l'heure ? … Bonne initiative !! »

_Et là, sans aucun signe avant coureur, Draco se « jeta » sur Harry. Le terme « jeter » n'était nullement exagéré car Draco se mit sur lui, le mettant violemment à terre par la même occasion. Puis, sans laisser aucun instant de répit à « sa victime », il passa d'abord lentement sa langue sur les lèvres du Survivant, s'imprégnant par la même occasion de leur goût sucré, et il lui arracha un baiser sauvage, fort contraste avec le geste qui précédait. _

_De son côté, le Survivant était très surpris : il n'avait tout simplement rien ressenti de semblable. Draco l'embrassait comme si il avait voulu lui exprimer quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement. La langue du Serpentard jouait avidement avec celle d'Harry, en profitant pour découvrir des endroits jusque lors inexplorés. Mais le pire c'était ses mains … Harry dut se raisonner pour se rappeler que Draco n'avait que DEUX MAINS ; qui soit dit en passant, étaient largement suffisantes, surtout quand on savait l'usage qu'il réservait à ces deux dernières. _

_En effet l'une des deux menottes s'était insidieusement glissé vers les fesses du Gryffondor, lui arrachant quelques grognements, tandis que l'autre s'aventurait sous la chemise de « l'inexpérimenté sexuel » : tout ceci en était trop pour Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir des obscénités. Cela fit grandement sourire notre cher Serpentard, que les jurons du petit Gryffi excitaient au plus au point. _

_Bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, Draco déboutonna la chemise de son amant, et ainsi, à chaque bouton défait il déposa un baiser brûlant et humide sur le morceau de peau qui apparaissait. Et à chaque baiser déposé, Harry devait se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser : mais c'était un effort surhumain. Les lèvres de Draco devaient être en feu ou quelque chose comme ça car chaque baiser faisait grimper en flèche le plaisir du Survivant en lui provoquant de véritables décharges électriques dans tous le corps. C'était insoutenable._

_Une fois l'opération terminé, c'est-à-dire une fois que la chemise du Gryffondor fut complètement ouverte, Draco leva les yeux vers Harry et le gratifia d'un sourire pervers. Le Gryffondor déglutit avec difficulté face à l'expression du serpent : qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?? Le petit curieux obtint bien vite sa réponse : le Serpentard fit un geste très sexy, pour ne pas dire LE geste le plus sexy qu'il avait vu : il ouvrit la braguette d'Harry avec _les dents._ Face à ce geste, Harry dut déployer le peu de force qui lui restait pour ne pas hurler le nom de Draco, du coup il se mordit plus profondément la lèvre, en pensant que ce geste allait sûrement être le plus chaud de la soirée. _

_C'était mal connaître Draco Malfoy …_

_En effet, ce dernier était en face de la virilité proéminente d'Harry, et il dut admettre que jamais le Gryffondor n'avait parut aussi séduisant. Le Survivant se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux étaient clos, ses joues étaient rouges et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante… En somme Potter n'était qu'à quelques pas de l'extase. _

_Excité par la vision que son amant lui offrait, Draco remonta vers les lèvres d'Harry et lui arracha un baiser langoureux, s'attardant une fois de plus pour lui caresser les lèvres du bout de sa langue. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il s'assura tout d'abord que son propre corps était parfaitement collé contre celui du Survivant, puis il fit un mouvement du bassin. _

_L'effet fut immédiat : Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa échapper une douce plainte. De nouveau un sourire pervers aux lèvres, Draco imprima un autre mouvement du bassin en embrassant Harry qui gémit dans la bouche de sa Némésis. Et pourtant ce n'était que le commencement … _

_De longues minutes de torture pour les deux amants suivirent alors. De torture, oui car à chaque cou de rein effectué par le Serpentard, les virilités des deux jeunes hommes entraient dangereusement en contact : elles étaient frottés l'une contre l'autre séparées par quelques misérables morceau de tissus. C'en était définitivement trop. Autant pour le blond que pour le brun : le Serpentard poussait un profond soupir de contentement à chaque cou de hanches, tandis que le bassin du Gryffondor agissait de lui-même et suivait le mouvement. Mais Harry ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre : ce simple contact entre les deux jeunes hommes réussissait à lui soulever le cœur et l'amenait chaque fois un peu plus près de la jouissance. _

_C'est donc ne tenant plus vraiment à la pression, qu'Harry réussit à articuler : _

« Draco … arrête … peux plus … me retenir … »

_Parfait, pensa alors le Serpentard. _

_Il glissa une main entre leur deux corps, enleva les dernières barrières qui aurait pu protéger Potter si il avait encore eu la force de résister (mais on ne résiste pas à un Malfoy !!), et passa la main sur son membre. _

« Par le caleçon de Merlin !! »

« Potter si tu pouvais arrêter de jurer, ça m'aiderait beaucoup !! »

« HEY !! Je fais encore ce que je veux d'abord et … »

_Mais Harry fut bien obliger de se taire car Draco c'était remis à le caresser d'une main experte, ses doigts jouant habilement avec le membre du Survivant ; ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se mordre la lèvre : il ne pouvait décemment pas se retenir quand on lui faisait ÇA !_

_La main du Serpentard passait et repassait son sexe lui arrachant multiples cris et soupirs faisant grimper le plaisir du Survivant en flèche, tellement vite et tellement haut, qu'il allait bientôt … _

« HEY JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU T'ARRETES !! »

« Patience mon petit lion, patience … »

_Draco avait prononcé ces mots avec une lueur très malsaine dans le regard, voire même démente, et LA, le brun commença VRAIMENT à s'inquiéter : qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?? _

_Le Serpentard ne cessa pas de fixer Harry des yeux tandis qu'il descendait : il continua même de l'observer lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur le membre du Gryffondor. Ce dernier poussa alors un gémissement : jamais personne, mais personne, n'avait posé sa bouche sur cette partie là de l'anatomie d'Harry Potter … et pourtant c'était tellement … WOW … _

_C'était sans compter Draco, qui se mit à dévorer Harry (et au sens propre du terme s'il vous plaît). _

_Cette fois ci, Harry ne sut vraiment pas où se mettre : le Serpentard était en train de le lécher d'une manière tout à fait incorrecte, et il adorait ça, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus réfléchir tant il adorait ça. Tant il adorait la langue de Draco en train de parcourir lascivement son membre, et ses mains qui lui caressaient le ventre. Il adorait le fait que son bassin s'était remis à bouger sans qu'il le lui ordonne, il aimait cette sensation qu'il avait de se faire happer de l'intérieur, et il aimait surtout avoir à s'agripper tant bien que mal au sac de couchage pour ne pas se laisser vaciller, et il adorait le fait de crier le nom de Draco sans fin ; en somme, il adorait le fait d'avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de son propre corps !!_

_Cependant il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, Le Serpentard semblait avoir basculé dans une autre dimension, dimension où le Potter était le plat du jour … Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le blond : Le Gryffondor avait un goût tellement exquis... Alors Draco léchait, suçotait, tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de mains, basculant lui aussi dans la folie. Seule la voix de Potter le tenait éveillé dans la réalité, et le fait qu'il cri son nom … C'était encore mieux … Mais le Serpentard aurait voulu qu'il cri plus fort, BEAUCOUP plus fort. _

_Une des mains du Serpentard se glissa donc vers les fesses du Gryffondor, qui trop concentré sur son plaisir, ne remarqua rien ; bien décidé à le surprendre, Draco introduisit lentement__ un doigt dans Harry. _

« DRACO QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES !! Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une très bonne idée ! »

« Pour l'instant je ne t'ai pas encore demandé de penser, alors tu serais prié de continuer de te la boucler ET accessoirement de continuer de crier mon nom !! »

_Harry allait répliquer que les deux ordres de Draco était totalement contradictoires, mais ces mots se perdirent bien vite dans sa gorge lorsqu'il senti le doigt du Serpentard se mouvoir en lui. Ses gémissements reprirent de plus belle, tandis que son amant introduisait un autre doigt, le faisant aussitôt bouger sur le même rythme que le premier. Et là, Harry perdit totalement le contrôle de lui-même : sa bouche répétait une litanie sans fin, uniquement composé du nom de son amant ; et ses hanches agissaient de leur propre chef, réclamant tantôt la langue habile du Serpentard, tantôt ses doigts. Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il avait définitivement perdu le contrôle de lui-même jusqu'au point de vouloir : _

« Draco … Encore une minute de plus et je vais … et je vais … »

_C'était exactement les mots que le vil Serpent désirait entendre. Mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter : il voulait savoir, oui il voulait savoir quel goût avait vraiment Potter ; et surtout il voulait être le premier à goûter à ce met. Il accentua donc la pression qu'il exerçait sur notre cher petit Gryffi, et celui, qui venait apparemment de s'envoler vers une destination inconnue, se libéra dans la bouche de son amant en poussant un formidable cri. Et le blond avala tout, absolument TOUT, et il constata avec délice que Potter avait un meilleur goût qu'il n'avait imaginé… _

_Se léchant consciencieusement les lèvres pour ne pas perdre une seule goutte, Draco remonta vers son amant qui le regardait comme si il était complètement fou. _

« Alors ce premier orgasme ? »

« C'était … WAOUH !! »

« Oui bien sur Harry … On va considérer ça comme ta façon de dire « c'était génial Draco et je veux de ça tous les jours ». Mais je te pardonne parce que je connais tes déficiences mentales ! »

« HA HA HA … Draco, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me faire ?? »

« Ouaip !! »

« Et tu continues encore de me charrier ??

« Que veux tu on ne lutte pas contre dame nature ! J'ai été programmé pour te charrier ET t'apporter des parties de sexes totalement débridées ! »

« Personnellement je préfère la dernière partie ! »

« Comme si tu pouvais prétendre le contraire !! La façon dont tu criais mon nom ! »

« Désolé … »

« HEY ! Qui a dis que ça ne me plaisait pas ?! Vas-y dis le encore … »

« Draco … »

« Encore !! »

« Draco … »

« Juste une dernière fois !! »

« **DRACO JE SUIS CONTENT QUE TU TE SOIS ENFIN MIS AVEC POTTER !! MAIS TOUT POUDLARD N'A PAS BESOIN D'AVOIR LA RETRANSMISSION DE VOS EBATS !! ALORS S'IL VOUS PLAIT, METTEZ UN SORS DE SILENCE !!** »

« Eh merde … Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose … »

**THE END **

**Alalala … Sacré Zabini !! **

**The Malfoy Team espère de tous cœur que vous avez appréciés cette fic, **

**Nous vous invitons donc à nous dire ce que vous avez pensé, **

**Et/ou lire nos autres fics !!**

**P-S : les bonus de The Sleeping Bag sont en cours d'écriture, **

**Tenez-vous prêt à lire des scènes coupées au montage, **

**Et des bêtisiers !!**

**(DISPONIBLE DES LA RENTREE !)**

**!!**

**AU FAIT : **

**Vous trouvez pas qu'on est trop méchant avec Harry ?**


	4. Chapter 4

N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à notre tout nouveau blog, sur lequel vous pouvez nous laisser toutes vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises et nous donnez des suggestions, ainsi que vous informer sur les nos Ô combien nombreux petits malheurs !! (Quelle longue phrase !! Je m'impressionne !)

L'adresse est sur notre PROFIL...

**THE **

**SLEEPING **

**BAG **

**LES BONUS !!**

**Bonus numéro 1** : LE fameux sac de couchage, acteur principal : descriptions et explications avec les réalisateurs, Nymphadora Burd et AngelRyetdevilDray en personne.

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « Bonjour Mesdemoiselles et peut-être Messieurs !! »

**Nymphadora Burd** : « Bonjour amis fans ! »

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « Toi, tout de suite, t'essaye de gratter des rewiews ! »

**Nymphadora Burd** : « Mais euh... Non ! Je me montre juste amicale ! »

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « Ouais on va dire ça ! Passons au thème de cette interview... »

**Nymphadora Burd** : « Tout à fait... Aujourd'hui, donc, nous allons vous révéler, suite aux nombreuses réclames de nos fans, ... »

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « Et voilà ! Je le savais ! Si on fait tout ce bazar, c'est pour que MADAME reçoive des rewiews ! »

**Nymphadora Burd** : « ..., les fameuses dimensions de l'acteur principal de cette fanfiction... »

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « DRACO MALFOY !! »

**Nymphadora Burd** : « Laissons AngelRyetdevilDray dans son délire et reprenons. Je disais donc que nous allions vous révéler les dimensions du sac de couchage. »

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « Et pourquoi pas les dimensions de Draco ?? C'est beaucoup plus intéressant, pas vrai, lectrices et lecteurs ?! »

**Nymphadora Burd** : « OH ! Tu me laisses parler ou quoi ? N'essaye pas de te mettre les lecteurs dans la poche, ok ?! »

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « (_murmure_) Moi je veux savoir Toutes les dimensions de Draco, NA ! »

**Nymphadora Burd** : « (_fais mine de n'avoir rien entendu_) Pour en revenir au sac de couchage, je me dois de rappeler que c'est une fanfiction, de plus l'histoire se déroule dans un monde magique ... »

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « Ca y est, elle se la joue intello ! Moi aussi je peux le faire ! Par exemple, rappelez vous du livre Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, vers le début Potter et les Weasley sont dans une tente à l'apparence minuscule qui grâce à la magie, on dirait le Manoir Malfoy ! Non, quand même pas ! »

**Nymphadora Burd** : « Ah ouais ! Je m'en souviens ! Avec : "Victor je t'aime, oui je t'adore ! Quand tu es loin, mon cœur bat plus fort !!" »

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « Voilà Nymphadora Burd partie danser en chantant les paroles ci dessus ! Bon je pense que je vais faire la fin toute seule alors... J'espère que, malgré tout, vous avez eu les réponses attendues... Sur ce, nous allons rendre l'antenne... Un petit mot de ma collègue peut être ... »

**Nymphadora Burd** : « Si, par hasard, le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez nous laissez quelques rewiews ! Nous les adorons !! »

**AngelRyetdevilDray** : « MAGNIFIQUE petit mot !! À bientôt, j'espère dans de nouvelles fics ! »

**FIN DU BONUS**

**Bonus numéro 2** : Une petite leçon de grammaire ...

**Voix off : **Dans ces bonus, nous avons décidé de lever le voile sur certain mystère de la fanfiction de The Malfoy Team. Et certain de nos reviewers, se sont demandés, comme Mr Draco Malfoy himself, si le mot « sombral » au pluriel, donnait le mot « sombrals » ou « sombraux ». Pour combler cette lacune en grammaire, nous avions fait appel à Mrs Hermione Granger, mais, cette dernière aurait déclaré :

« Bande d'idiots ! Cela ne m'étonne pas que Malfoy pose une question aussi bête ! ... Quoi que cela pourrait confirmer ma thèse qui vise à démontrer la stupidité des Serpentards, et je pourrais enfin révéler au monde entier que Draco Malfoy n'a qu'un SEUL et UNIQUE neurone ! Répondre à cette question, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire ! Même un enfant de dix ans ! ... Et au passage, dites à Harry et son « petit ami » (car, faute de meilleur terme, j'emploie celui-ci) que je ne veux plus JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS, les entendre copuler ! ... »

**Fin du bonus -**

**(Mais a-t-il répondu à la question ?)**

**Bonus numéro 3** : Scène coupé numéro 0008234207 : Make some noise !

**« C' EST PAS VRAI POTTER EST VIERGE !! »**

**« MAIS VAS-Y CRIE PLUS FORT MALFOY ! **Je suis sur que TOUTE la Grande Salle ne t'a pas entendu ! »

« Tu sais, Potty, il suffit juste de leur demander ! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas ... »

« **HEY TOUT LE LE MONDE ! EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ? »**

**« OUI ! »**

« Ouais, mon pote plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

« Blaise t'es un vrai frère, t'assures toujours quand t-il faut ! »

Draco se tourna alors vers Harry, qui lançait un Serpentard un regard, ô combien meurtrier !

« Bah voilà ! Tu l'as ta réponse maintenant ! ET, ne me fixe pas comme ça avec tes yeux grands ouverts ! »

**-Fin du bonus -**

**( En même temps, est-ce que vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un vous fixer avec les yeux grands fermés ?)**

**Bonus numéro 4** : A propos du test ...

**Voix off : ** Nous tenons à vous rappelez que ces bonus ont été en partie écrits dans le but de répondre à toutes les questions des très chers lecteurs de The Malfoy Team. C'est donc dans ce but plus que précis, que nous tenons à apporter une précision sur le test que Mr Malfoy fait subir à ... Machin Potter pour savoir si oui ou non, ce dernier est gay. (Bien qu'après avoir lu cette fanfiction, nous pensons que la plupart d'entre vous connaisse déjà la réponse.)

Nous nous doutons bien évidement qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous ont appris le test par cœur et l'ont fait faire à leur amis lors de leur soirée pyjamas et autres .. Mais l'auteur du test, Nymphadora Burd, tient à apporter une petite précision ...

**Nymphadora Burd** : ECOUTEZ MOI CHERS LECTEURS !! CE TEST EST BIDON ! Vous m'entendez : BIDON ! Je l'ai écrit un mercredi après midi alors que je gardais mes petits frères; et comme ces derniers m'embêtaient, j'ai écrit cette partie de la fanfiction, dont le test, très, TRES vite, en prenant les premiers objets que j'avais sous les yeux; c'est à dire, un bureau, les fraises aux chocolats que mes petits frères mangeaient, et puis, j'ai ajouté un peu de connerie ... et ...

**AngelRyEtDevilDray** : HEY ! T'as pas honte de révéler tous nos secrets de fabrication comme ça, là, devant tout le monde ! J'te signale qu'en faisant ça, tu dis adieu à TA partie des droits d'auteurs !

**Nymphadora Burd** : COMMENT ÇA ?! Je croyais qu'on écrivait ces bonus pour pouvoir être plus proche de nos lecteurs ?!

**AngelRyetDevilDray** : Plus proche, mes fesses, ouais ?! On fait surtout ça pour avoir des reviews !!

**Nymphadora Burd** : Chut !! Pas si fort !! On est toujours à l'antenne !!

**AngelRyetDevilDray** : Oh zut ... WTF ?! Bon c'est pas grave ... Faites le test si vous voulez, de toute façon; quoi que vous répondiez, au final, VOUS ETES GAY !!

**Nymphadora Burd** : Ouais ... Et oubliez pas de laissez des reviews !

**Fin du bonus -**

**( WTF What the fuck !)**

**Bonus numéro 5 **: Petite leçon de danse ...

Harry regardait à présent Draco la bouche grande ouverte, comme ci ce dernier c'était mis à danser la salsa tout nu.

Nymphadora Burd, assise à son bureau, l'ordinateur en face d'elle, regardait la phrase qu'elle venait d'écrire. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que c'était stupide de danser la salsa tout nu ... Quoi que Draco Malfoy pouvait tout à fait se le permettre, et ce, grâce à la façon dont la nature l'avait gâté. L'auteur de The Malfoy Team soupira, et essaya de se visualiser de la scène ...

Imaginez : ce corps d'un teint blanc comme neige se mouvant au rythme d'une musique invisible, laissant au passage voir des muscles saillants. Tout un balancement réglé par ses hanches d'une beauté parfaite, sans compter ses fesses bien rebondies et son ...

« A TABLE !!

« WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK TO BEING FUCKING FUCKED ?! ... Euh je veux dire, j'arrive papa ! S'écria Nymphadora Burd »

Mais pourquoi son père la dérangeait TOUJOURS à des moments cruciaux de l'écriture de The Sleeping Bag !!

**-Fin du Bonus -**

**(Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!)**

**Bonus numéro 6 **: Scène coupée numéro 0008234567 : I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE HE'S SLEEPING !!

Draco poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers son nouveau « petit copain ». Ce dernier dormait. Le Prince de Serpentard n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre comment Potter pouvait dormir après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux ! Un moment intime, un moment parfait, un moment si bon ... Mais non, Monsieur Le Survivant dormait ! En plus monsieur le Survivant n'avait même pas pris la peine de complètement se rhabiller, non ! Comme il était couché sur le dos (couvert par sa chemise), ses fesses et ses jambes étaient à l'air libre, à la vue de n'importe qui ...

Le Serpentard soupira de plus belle ... Lui il s'ennuyait profondément et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas s'endormir tout de suite. Lui, il était du genre à rester éveillé pendant des heures après les rapports sexuels, sauf que là, il se faisait royalement chi...

Notre blondinet eut alors une idée. Qui appelait-il lorsque que tout était sombre ? Qui appelait-il lorsque l'ennui faisait place dans sa vie ? Son bon vieux pote, Blaise Zabini ! 

« BLAISE ! »

« ... »

« **BLAISE ! **»

« hmmm ... Zeskisepaze ? »

« **BLAISE ! **»

« Quoi ? ... »

« Tu dors ? »

« NON BOUFFON ! Théo et moi on était en train de danser la salsa tout nu ! »

« Cool ... J'peux venir ?! »

« Draco ... Va te faire foutre chez les Grecs et ce SANS VASELINE ! »

« Pourquoi t'es aussi méchant avec moi ? »

« MAIS PARCE QUE TU M'AS REVEILLE ! »

« Mais je m'ennuie, moi ... »

« Amuse toi avec Potty ! Je croyais que tu adorais la façon dont il disait ton nom ! »

« Mais il dort !! »

« ET POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS REVEILLE LUI ?! »

« Ché pa ... Tu veux venir nous rendre visite ?! »

« Bon ... Okay j'arrive. »

Sans suivirent alors quelques bruits de pas et de cris de douleurs de la part de certains élèves, sûrement ceux sur lesquels Blaise marchait pour parvenir jusqu'à Draco.

Le noir entra alors dans le champ de vision du blond, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Blaise eut une grimace de dégoût en voyant Potter mi-poil. 

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ça est à mi-poil ? »

« HEY ! Un peu de respect s'il te plaît ! J'te signale que c'est mon copain maintenant ! »

« ... Je savais pas que t'étais désespéré à ce point là ! »

« Et moi je savais pas que t'étais suicidaire à ce point là ! »

« Trêve de plaisanteries, Dray, tu m'as pas fait venir ici pour qu'on se dispute sur tes gouts en matière de mecs ? »

« Non .. Bah je sais pas en fait ... maintenant que t'es là on fait quoi ? »

« ... Si on jouait aux cartes ?? »

« Comment ?! T'as des cartes cachées dans ton pyjama ? »

« Non demeuré ! J'ai ma baguette magique dans mon pyjama ?! »

« Ah ... Bah vas-y fait apparaître des cartes, monsieur super intelligent Zabini ! »

« Okay ... Okay ... »

« On joue à quoi ? »

« EUH ... Au Poker ? »

« T'as de l'argent sur toi ?! »

« Non !! »

« Hey, Dray j'ai une idée ... si on jouait a la bataille corse ?! »

« Excellente idée, Blaise !! »

« Ouais mais pour jouer il nous faut un support ... »

« C'est vrai ... »

Le regard de nos deux serpents préférés se posa alors sur Le Survivant, et ils se lancèrent un sourire. Blaise et Draco se placèrent de chaque côté du Gryffondor, qui rappelons le, était toujours « mi-poil », et se mirent à jouer à la bataille corse . 

« On compte les sandwichs de 10, les 10 et les doubles ou pas ? »

« Évidemment Dray ! Sinon ce n'est plus une bataille corse ! »

Les deux complices de toujours se mirent donc à jouer, tapant et jurant, le tout au dessus des fesses de Potter. Ce dernier, bien qu'ayant un sommeil de plomb, se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit donc les yeux en se demandant à quel jeu pervers Draco se livrait lorsqu'il entendit : 

« LA PUTAIN DE TA MAMAN BLAISE ! Donne moi ces cartes j'ai tapé en premier ! »

« Ouais, mon cul le patacitrouille ! J'ai tapé les cartes en premier !! »

« Blaise, laisse tomber et admets ta défaite ! »

« Quelle défaite ?! Je suis en train de te laminer Malfoy ! »

« Dans tes rêves, Zabini ! »

« Euh ... Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ! »

« **LA FERME POTTER ! **»

Sur ce point là au moins, les deux serpentards étaient d'accord ! 

**- Fin du Bonus -**

**BONUS N°7 **: Scène coupée : elle a refaite de nombreuses fois !

... Harry se mit dans une position plus confortable pour dormir, de ce fait Draco ne voyait plus que le dos que d'Harry. Cependant, le Serpentard lui n'était pas du tout prompt à laisser tomber, il était sur que Potter était gay et il allait tout faire pour le lui faire admettre. C'est donc, bien décidé à exaspérer au plus au point le Gryffondor, que Draco se mit à caresser du bout des doigts les cheveux du Survivant.

« AIE !! BORDEL MALFOY QU'ES CE QUE TU FOUS ?? »

« Putain Potter, t'as des nœuds dans les cheveux !! Ca t'arrive jamais de te les laver ?? »

« MAIS !! EUH !! ENLÈVE TA MAIN, TU ME TIRE LES CHEVEUX !! »

« COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE ? TES CHEVEUX ONT LITTERALEMENT GOBÉ MA MAIN, TELLEMENT ILS SONT EMMÉLÉS !! »

« STOP !! On va refaire la scène demain ! En attendant Potter, TU N'OUBLIES PAS DE TE LAVER LES CHEVEUX TOUS LES SOIRS, AVEC DU DÉMÉLANT AU MOINS PENDANT LE TOURNAGE ! » _(Intervention de Nymphadora Burd)_

« Oui...Sniff!... »

**FIN DU BONUS...Parce qu'il le vaut bien !**

N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à notre tout nouveau blog, sur lequel vous pouvez nous laisser toutes vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises et nous donnez des suggestions, ainsi que vous informer sur les nos Ô combien nombreux petits malheurs !! (Quelle longue phrase !! Je m'impressionne !)  
L'adresse est sur notre PROFIL...


End file.
